Some example embodiments relate to wireless communication, and more particularly, to wireless communication apparatuses that perform channel estimation and channel estimation methods of the wireless communication apparatuses.
In a wireless communication environment, the state of a wireless channel varies irregularly in time and frequency domains. A receiver may perform channel estimation to determine a degree of distortion of a signal received through a wireless channel and may decode a transmission signal from the received signal based on an estimated channel value.
According to transmission mode 7 of the long term evolution (LTE) standard and transmission modes released thereafter, a receiver may perform channel estimation with respect to a target resource element based on reference signals including pre-coded reference signals from among received symbols.